


【Ggad】浓金珍珠

by tsukikaede



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 19:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukikaede/pseuds/tsukikaede
Summary: （本文是十六世纪奥斯曼帝国au，ad双性，是从波斯来的细密画师，GG是个帕夏，gg是帕夏家的“顽劣”公子。细密画是波斯传统的一种绘画形式，主要用作书籍的插图和封面，典雅优美细腻，奥斯曼帝国时期，官方有专设的画坊。帕夏是对奥斯曼帝国高级官员的敬称，当然也可以指地方总督。）





	【Ggad】浓金珍珠

正文：  
作为一名帕夏，格林德沃当然会有一间符合他身份的，宽敞奢华的书房，桌上摆着绘有蓝色的瓷质花瓶，地面铺了伊斯法罕地毯，还有产自设拉子跟大不里士的文房用品，珐琅墨水瓶，象牙笔筒。  
两个月前他从伊斯坦布尔搜罗来的那些帖木儿时代的手抄本，也已经让画坊的画师仔仔细细修补过，如果他想要看的话，就会有人将它们送到他的书房里。细密画真是让人着迷的东西，他年轻时忙于征战，现在年岁渐长，愈发觉得应该在某些优雅又显得出身份的爱好上消磨闲暇时间。  
更何况，对手抄本的搜集也给他带来了意想不到的收获，一样比孤本的描金画册还要举世无双的珍宝，只属于他也只被他好好疼爱的，红发的美丽画师。  
他的阿不思现如今正在书房角落里，想到这时，格林德沃站起来，走向那处发出细小响动的角落，他会抚摸阿不思的头发，给予阿不思更多的爱抚。  
以及享用阿不思两腿之间隐秘的部位，年轻的细密画师同时拥有男性与女性的特征，可以给予他的主人双倍的满足。  
“求您了。”看到格林德沃走近，阿不思还有力气说话，尽管嗓音带了沙哑。他跪在柔软的伊斯法罕地毯上，膝盖着地，白皙的小腿压上地毯，长及大腿的头发往后披散，堪堪遮住光滑的脊背，两只粉红色的乳尖被金质的夹子夹住，以银链连缀在一起，精致的银链一直向下，紧紧缠住阳具，最终到达他的花蒂上的一枚小小金环。格林德沃知道，只要拽一拽链子，呻吟就会从阿不思就会唇齿间溢出。  
不仅是这些，由于阿不思的花穴里还被塞进了某些东西的缘故，不断地有黏腻的液体从他的花唇流过，湿滑的花唇显得更加柔嫩，淫液沿着大腿内侧流淌，身下的地毯上早已洇出了一小块深色。  
格林德沃当然记得，今天早些时候，阿不思说家里要安排自己结婚，至于是跟一个男人还是女人，格林德沃根本不想知道，想到这里他又烦躁起来，用力拽了拽那根银链。  
“疼……”，有细细的血丝从花蒂上沁出来，“求您，放过我。”  
“我还是想不明白，你究竟要跟男人还是女人结婚，要是你未来的丈夫看到这个，”格林德沃取下银链，两根手指捏住阿不思的花蒂，“会说你是真个浪荡的婊子。”他的声音提高，恨恨地说，“他会用马鞭狠狠抽打你，任你怎么求饶也不会住手。”  
他已经手下留情了，没有给阿不思灌下药物，让阿不思主动在桌椅的棱角处难耐地摩擦。他曾经这样对待过难以驯服的阿不思，他记得阿不思当时那副模样，红发青年简直要被药物逼疯，而他一支一支地取出绘画的笔杆，一次次插入画师的花穴与后穴，年轻的画师扭动着腰肢，发出淫靡的尖叫，身体打开足以容纳每支笔杆，无论是最粗的还是最细的，只要放进去都会被紧紧咬住。格林德沃就着阿不思的体液，将彩绘笔抽出再插入，画师的嘴角滴下涎水，身体无意识地挽留笔杆。  
“你会含着它作画吗？”格林德沃当时这样询问，留意到青年发出含混的“我会这样”，他自己都不知道自己在说些什么。  
阿不思虽然同时有着女人的身体构造，可盖勒特不知道他的身体能不能够孕育婴孩，这两个月里他尽可能地用精液浇灌阿不思的子宫，恨不得让这位青年画师接连不断地给盖勒特生出至少半打弟弟妹妹。  
他打算送盖勒特去前线，盖勒特最近进步不少，只是整天往画坊里跑，没有再捅出过别的篓子。这孩子尽管是自己的独生子，也不是旁人以为的那样一无是处，该去进行一些历练了，更何况前线的战事跟他年轻的时候大不一样，现在帝国的军队势如破竹，一天拿下一座城不在话下。盖勒特必须得收收心，赶快去立个什么军功，免得有人说三道四，格林德沃帕夏家的儿子终日吊儿郎当，有一次还在街市上打了大维齐尔的侄子，据说是什么喝花酒引发的纠纷。  
阿不思起先在画坊里为苏丹工作，是一位有着与年龄不相衬的优秀的彩绘师，早在学徒的年龄，就已经可以惟妙惟肖地模仿前辈大师们的作品。他落到格林德沃手里纯粹是因为意外，两个月前格林德沃帕夏去了一趟伊斯坦布尔，说是跟苏丹“叙叙旧”。格林德沃早就沉迷于搜集各种拥有精致插图的书籍，甚至亲临各地的画坊，他喜欢看一幅画的诞生，观看描金与彩绘，画师们毫不急躁，一笔一划，如同编织着夏日里不愿意醒来的午睡，淡金色的日光透过窗洒进来，远处有橄榄树的枝条在海风中摇摆。  
就在那里，格林德沃遇到了一个年轻的细密画师，画师的外表像他笔下的画一样精致美丽，也不同于细密画里最常见的那种细眼睛美少年。格林德沃以修补书籍为借口，跟苏丹把阿不思要了过来，苏丹根本不可能考虑一个画师愿不愿意离开这种事，也不会觉得普通的画师是多么珍贵的宝物，画坊里多得是学徒，以后或许还会出现跟阿不思一样年轻一样优秀的存在。对于一位帕夏来说，豢养美丽的少年少女纵情宴饮享乐，是最让人快活的生活方式之一，单独美酒的滋味并不是全部，再加上美人则如同月亮一般圆满无缺。这让他不禁想起波斯诗人哈菲兹说过的“清醒的人宁愿醉倒，只要葡萄酒从你的红唇流出。”  
就像画师在描绘一张白纸，格林德沃也在描绘阿不思。他在字面意义上的得到了阿不思之后，很快就真正得到了阿不思，他用各种方法“训练”这个画坊里最纯洁无瑕的画师，开发对方敏感又可口的身体——阿不思甚至没有恋爱过，在当时，画师们自学徒时期就爱上彼此也不是不常见的事情，更何况，生活刻板的老画师们，也会觊觎俊美的学徒。  
格林德沃经常让人把阿不思带进他的府邸，他在白天里把阿不思压在雕刻有藤蔓的桌子上任意索取，却在夜晚燃起许多大蜡烛，静静看着阿不思画出华美的彩色风景。  
这天黄昏之时，处理完要紧的事务之后，仆人带来了阿不思，格林德沃出乎意料地没有像以前那样急不可耐地剥开阿不思的衣服，而是郑重地跟他说，“我要去一趟也门，带上你。”  
“承蒙大人的恩典，万分抱歉，因为…”阿不思竭力避开格林德沃咄咄逼人的目光，“…家里要安排我结婚。”他害臊地低头，情急之下撒了个自己也没有想到的谎。他刚刚才听到画坊里的描金师纽特·斯卡曼德说自己要因为结婚请假，一瞬间能冒出来的借口就只有这个了。他一点也不想去也门，他无比思念自己的家人，如果帕夏能出个远门而不让他陪同的话，他就可以在这个空挡里跟画坊总监申请回到伊斯坦布尔，他是帕夏眼前的红人儿，一心讨好帕夏的画坊总监不会不答应这样的要求，他想念弟弟妹妹，家人已经两个月没有消息了。  
格林德沃怎么会因为这样轻巧的话语退缩，他得寸进尺，“是让你跟男人结婚还是跟女人结婚，你要穿裙子？蒙面纱？”  
阿不思的面容异常窘迫，他不知该怎么回答帕夏的问题，也不知道自己为什么说出如此拙劣的谎言。  
“在我的家乡，新娘的第一夜，并不属于她的丈夫。”他牢牢握住阿不思纤细的手腕，将无法反抗的画师带到卧室，出来时又屏退了仆人，以银链牵扯着一丝不挂的画师，让对方跪在光滑的长廊上爬行，一直爬到书房里。  
这时的阿不思已经在书房里跪了差不多一个钟点了，他跪的是厚厚的地毯而不是石子路，不会伤害到他膝盖上的肌肤，只是他身体里的小玩意让他难受不已。  
格林德沃伸出手指探进阿不思的花穴，慢慢拉扯出一串浓金色的海水珍珠，在这个过程中，阿不思的身体不住颤抖，阳具愈发挺立起来，破碎的呻吟在唇齿间打转。  
当最后一颗圆润的珍珠离开鲜红的花唇时，阿不思几乎尖叫出来，然而阳具被银链缚住，乳尖与花蒂的刺激显得更加放大，他能做的只有要求格林德沃放开他，可他紧紧咬住嘴唇。  
而格林德沃在用手指从阿不思的花唇上蘸取液体，转而去开拓他的后穴。  
阿不思不可能知道盖勒特躲在窗外的花丛里，盖勒特能听见屋内时断时续传出隐秘的呻吟，他的下身硬得发疼，手里紧紧攥着某本书的中的一页，上面画着被席鲁耶用一柄小小的刀子杀死在床上的胡斯莱夫，以及不知道身边躺着的丈夫早已死去，还在香甜的睡梦中的席琳。这幅画里的席琳，眉眼有点像阿不思，似乎只有盖勒特足以看出来这种相似。  
这一页可能是阿不思画的，也可能不是，阿不思尽量不会留下任何个人风格的痕迹，他的画总是被零散地装订于各种书籍里。  
大概两个月前，原本在苏丹的画坊里的一群画师，开始来为格林德沃帕夏修补古籍，盖勒特与父亲唯一相似的地方，也是他唯一安静一点的爱好，就是喜欢搜集画册，他有时也会去画坊溜达，当然也是为了调笑容貌俊美的学徒。  
盖勒特不知道的是，他与父亲一样，都是在画坊里遇到了自己见过的最美的画师，他第一次见到阿不思时，阿不思将长长的红发束在后脑，正在调一个装了金青石粉末的颜料罐子，这种颜料极其珍贵。他还记得阿不思用怯怯的眼神看着走过来的他，他起先以为这位画师关在彩绘的世界里太久，没有怎么见过大人物，后来才知道为什么。幸好，阿不思在熟络以后，会褪去这种羞怯，跟盖勒特讨论关于珍贵绘画与手抄本的问题，就像跟格林德沃一样。  
因为与集市上遇到的自称大维齐尔侄子的家伙打了一架，他冲进空无一人的书房又出来，脚步不停歇地闯入父亲的卧室，没有哪个家仆敢拦他。  
他的父亲不在卧室，他看到的是蒙上眼睛的阿不思，手脚都被绑缚，在卧室的床上扭动着身体，往日一丝不苟束起的长发凌乱地散在被汗水打湿的床褥上。  
盖勒特直到这时才知道，父亲把画师们从伊斯坦布尔带来的真正原因。  
他想让自己忘掉这一切，可是那副场面一直萦绕在他的内心，终有一天，又一次在画坊里遇到阿不思的时候，他冷不丁地说，“给我画一幅胡斯莱夫与席琳的故事吧，就是在故事结尾那里。”  
盖勒特看到阿不思的眼里闪动着光芒，“我会尽力满足您的要求。”  
屋里的声响还在继续，将盖勒特的思绪拉回现实。他没有看到的是，格林德沃拿掉了金质的夹子与银链。他不可能看到满脸泪水的阿不思在格林德沃手里获得高潮。  
高潮过后的身体非常柔软，格林德沃继续挑逗着阿不思，就着黏糊糊的淫液，进入了对方开拓好的后穴。 阿不思已经筋疲力尽，格林德沃只得将他摆成趴伏姿势，拽起他的两只手臂，将他拉向自己，让自己可以更深入一些。  
格林德沃的顶撞还是那么用力，阿不思失神地睁大眼睛，泪滴大颗大颗地落下。他就像这两个月经历过无数次的那样，沉沦于欲望之中，残存的理智还在告诉他，他只是个玩物，他完全不喜欢这样的生活，宁可作为一个清贫的画师，而不是帕夏的某样珍宝。更何况，帕夏能给他什么，不过是腻味以后随意的弃置罢了。还有，盖勒特要他画的那副画，他知道盖勒特心里究竟在想什么，可是又能有什么用处。  
然而心底的某些秘境也被开拓出来，他不知道自己为什么对帕夏不仅只有方才那些看法，而是还有某些，他不愿意承认的，没有导致他疯掉的东西。既然他出身不够高贵的话，为何又要被赐予与生俱来的美貌与才华。  
他通过后面又得到了一次高潮，这次射出的除了精液，还有某种难以启齿的液体。格林德沃的动作还没有结束，阿不思的身体开始无意识地痉挛，体力已经不够他接着思考了，带着深深的绝望，昏迷在等待他。  
“我的年纪也不算小伙子了，”在抱着阿不思回到床上躺下以后，格林德沃吻了吻阿不思的头发，将那串浓金珍珠搁在手掌上，喃喃地说，“我跟埃及帕夏说好了，他是我多年的朋友，你可以用他的侄女的身份，就说他在也门找到了失散的侄女，”他的声音还是轻微，仿佛害怕吵醒昏睡中的红发美人，态度却认真起来，“我们到了也门就立刻结婚，你是埃及帕夏的侄女，我的新夫人，阿不思·邓布利多。”  
翌日上午，阿不思好不容易从昏睡中醒来，最先映入眼帘的就是金发青年冷酷的面容，他几乎失控喊出声来，可是，当他的目光向下，看到青年手中滴着血的匕首的时候，叫声就被堵在了喉咙里，转化为突如其来的干呕。  
那串浓金珍珠攥在盖勒特的另一只手里，上面还残留着阿不思的味道。  
（全文完）  
（注：1、大维齐尔，即宰相。  
2、历史上奥斯曼帝国的一些地区有初夜权传统，结婚以前新娘要先陪陪大人老爷，近代探险家对此现象也有各种叙述。  
另外，这一传统在欧洲的历史上其实是完全没有的，但是文学作品里面常见，现代研究认为是欧洲人对闹洞房的讹传。  
3、“胡斯莱夫与席琳”，波斯民间故事，内容关于一位王子席鲁耶爱上父亲胡斯莱夫忘年恋的新妻子席琳，席鲁耶爬进父亲卧室，将父亲刺死在床上，而此时席琳仍在沉睡，不知道丈夫已经被杀。）


End file.
